


We don't need to rewrite the stars

by KatjaWilde



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Marichat, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love, written in the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatjaWilde/pseuds/KatjaWilde
Summary: After Marinette and Chat Noir have a talk about destiny, will everything fall apart or end up for the better?I have no idea what this is. Enjoy the ride





	1. Chapter 1

The air was crisp and cold on this beautiful Parisian evening. Even if the clouds had not been obscuring the view of outer space from her seat on the balcony, Marinette knew she wouldn't be able to see them clearly living in the City of Lights.  
"Tikki," she said softly. "Have you ever seen the stars clearly?"  
The small God was perched in a nest at Marinette's table. Usually she would be hiding inside in case Chat Noir would swing by, but not tonight. Tonight, Marinette knew that the black cat would not be visiting her.  
"I have. I've lived for milleniea and must have seen almost evertyhing this planet has to offer. Before Plagg and I were bound to the Miracolousses we travelled from civilization to civilization, over the seas and deserts, beneath thunder storms and clear night skies filled with more stars than you could ever count. It is a beautiful sight, the stars, obobscured." The small god blinked the memories away and looked at her Chosen. "Why do you ask, Marinette?"

"It's just... " She paused, unsure how to proceed, how to voice the thought that had plagued her these last couple of weeks.

Tikki flew up and nuzzled her cheek. Marinette took a deep breath.  
"There's that saying, about things being written in the stars. I was just wondering if things truly were written in the stars."  
Tikki gave the pig-tailed girl a puzzled look. She looked into her eyes and knew what this was about.  
"Marinette, the stars have no control over your life. Destiny is a fickle thing - even things that Plagg and I were sure were to pass didn't. Things we never thought would happen, did in fact happen."  
Marinette looked away from her small friend.  
"Is this about Chat Noir?"  
"I don't know what to feel or think or do, Tikki." Marinette hid her face in her hands. And then only the quiet sobs from a girl not yet completely broken-hearted was heard. 

It had all started a couple of weeks ago. No, that was a lie. It started the day they met for the first time. Marinette just didn't realize it until a couple of weeks ago. Chat Noir had been visiting her as a civilian, as per their usual routine they had sat on her balcony, hot chocolate in hands and smiles on their faces. Chat Noir had told a joke that almost had her falling out of her chair laughing and when she finally had calmed down, he'd had this look in her eyes she thought she vaguely recognized but could not quite decipher.  
They'd sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Chat Noir looking at her and Marinette looking anywhere but at the partner she didn't know she was in love with. While she didn't realize that she was in love with him at the time, she felt it now with every inch of her being. Denial is a force to be reckoned with, like pig-tailed girls and charming catboys.  
This charming catboy had, after a little to much staring at his friend, cleared his throat and asked her, voice uncharacteristically serious.  
"Mari, may I ask you a quiestion?"  
Marinette would have laughed at his formal tone and made a quip about him already asking her a question if not for the look in his eyes. A look that told her that whatever the leather clad hero was about to say was important to him.  
She took one of his hands and squeexed it.  
"Of course, Kitty" she replied, not letting go of his hand.  
"Do you believe in destiny?"  
Marinette blinked. That had not been the question she expected. She'd didn't know what she'd been exptecing but a a quiestion about destiny seemed odd coming from her feline counterpart.  
"Destiny? Like that things are meant to be?"

He only nodded, but offered no more word on the matter. He just sat there, waiting for her reply.  
"I've never really thought about," she said, wrinkling her brows. "I don't think I like the idea of destiny. If things are meant to be, then we never really have a choice, you know? Like if what everybody said about you and Ladybug being meant to be were true, then you'd have nothing to say in the matter. It would just happen, regardless on what you might want for yourselves. I wouldn't want that for myself if it was me." 

She had been staring of into the distance while speaking but snapped her eyes back to her partner as he withdrew his hands from her grip.  
"You wouldn't want us to be written in the stars with this knight, Princess?"  
Marinette shook her head slowly, but before she could explain, that she didn't want "meant to be" with anyone, wanted to chose loving somebody everyday because she chose it and not because some force dictated it be so, he was already standing, baton at the ready.  
"Well, Princess, this knight in shining leather needs to go home. I'll see you soon."  
He'd given her small wave, instead kiss on her knuckles and had vaulted into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien was pacing. He had been pacing all night, every night, for the past two weeks and Plagg was sick of it. Try as he might, the God of Destruction actually cared about the kid. So with a mighty sigh, to get the kids attention(which did, unfathomably, not work) the black creature unceremoniously dropped himself on top of his Chosen's head.  
The kid just continued pacing.  
The small god huffed.  
Took in a breath.  
And shouted:  
"Hello there, Ladybug!"  
Adrien finally stopped pacing only to whirl around towards the windows, wide-eyed. After a couple of seconds he realized there was nothing to see except the lights from the city and turned a glare on Plagg.  
"Got your attention?" the black cat asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“Yes. What is it, Plagg?”  
“You need to stop this thinking, kid. It’s bad for you. And me. Because you’re so busy thinking that you forget to feed me cheese.”  
Plagg had hoped that this would earn him a snarky comeback. Adrien just sighed and dug out a piece of camembert from his pocket. He tossed it to the small god and then continued pacing.  
Plagg caught the cheese, ate it down in a couple of bites and then sighed.  
“Okay, kid, what gives? How about you talk me through this?”  
Adrien stopped and stared at Plagg like he´d never seen him before.  
“Are you serious? I’ve been pacing and talking non-stop about this for weeks.”  
“I know. Your girlfriend doesn’t believe in destiny. What’s the big deal?”  
“But she has to!” Adrien blurted out.  
“Why?” Plagg challenged.  
“It´s the only she’ll ever love me.”  
“What?” Plagg asked, genuinely confused. “What does love have to do with destiny?”  
Adrien ran a hand through his hair and gave a frustrated sigh.  
“If it’s not destiny for us to fall in love, if it’s not written in the stars and therefore a fate impossible to escape, why would she ever fall in love with me?”  
“Adrien,” the small cat-god said, trying to make his tone as understanding and soothing as possible. “Have you ever thought that maybe you make your own destiny?”  
Adrien just stared. The god continued.  
“I’ve seen entire city´s lost and damned because of people believing in destiny, fate, whatever you may call it. Some people believe to strongly that a higher power has everything written out for them that they don’t even try to make an effort. If people think that something is meant to be, they forget to put in the effort. And then it won’t ever be.”  
“You’re right,” Adrien whispered, a faraway look in his eyes. “I know exactly what to do.”  
Adrien went to the window, ready to call on his transformation when a thought occurred to him.  
“Hey Plagg?”  
“Yeah kid?”  
“Do you believe in destiny?”  
The small god looked his chosen directly in the eye and simply answered:  
“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually planning on this chapter being from Adrien's point of view. Well, I hope you enjoy - we have one more short chapter to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette awoke with a start. The night air was even colder but the cloud had disappeared so Paris had a, as clear at is was going to get in the city, view of the stars.  
The raven-haired girl looked around, searching for what might’ve woken her. Her eyes landed on the leather-wearing blond boy standing at her balcony railing.  
“Chat,” she whispered.   
The cat in question didn’t turn around but kept looking at the lights of the city.  
“I’m sorry, Mari,” he said quietly.  
“What for?”   
“For disappearing like that. It wasn’t fair. I had a talk with my … friend about destiny and effort and I realized that even if you believe that you and I being an us is not meant to be, then I at least would like the chance to try my hardest to make it feel like it.”   
The girl just sat there, gaping, unsure if she was hearing what she thought.  
“I know you don’t like me like that,” the boy continued, still not looking at her, “I just thought you should know. That I’m in love with you that is.”   
Marinette just sat there, thinking about what to say. What she was going to say, she wasn’t quite sure, but what she ended up saying she was sure that she most definitely had not meant to say.  
“I think I might be falling in love with you,” the girl blurted. And then promptly blushed.  
The cat-themed superhero whirled around to face her, surprise evident on his face.  
“But you said that us destined to being together wasn’t what you wanted.” His face was guarded now, as if he was getting ready to get his hopes crushed without showing emotion.  
“What I meant was that I didn’t want my love life written in the stars. I don’t want destiny to dictate what my life should look like. I want to make my own choices.” The girl stood and walked to the hero, touching his hand lightly. “I want the opportunity to chose someone to love and chose to love them every day. To be sure that we were each other’s choice. I’d want to know that you chose to love me, like I chose to love you and not because some balls of gas light years away or an old man or some goddesses dictated it but because that’s how we truly feel. I don’t want us to fall apart because one of us thinks it’s destiny and therefore not putting in the effort. I don’t want to be somebody’s choice because they feel like they have to.”   
Chat just stared at her still.  
“I’m sorry if I made it seem like I wouldn’t be happy to be in love with you. Because I would be. Happy to be in love with you I mean. Shit. I’m not sure that came out right.” The girl ended up blabbering.  
Chat finally seemed to come to his senses. He searched her eyes and must have found his answer there because the next second his face lighted up in a brilliant smile.  
“I’m in love with you, Marinette.”  
“I’m not sure I’m in love with you.”   
The cat boy’s ear drooped. He looked down.  
“Yet,” she continued. “It would be so easy to fall in love with you, kitty. I just need a little more time.”   
And then he smiled at her and the light of it was brighter than the stars.   
“May I kiss you?” He asked and promptly blushed an, until now, unseen version of red. She just nodded her consent.   
Chat reached down. Marinette stood up on her toes. And a kiss was shared between would be destined lovers. The kiss was sweet and full of promises, tasted like coming home after being out in a summer storm and if Marinette believed in destiny she would say that this was meant to be.  
When they finally broke apart, Marinette spoke again:  
“I’ll choose to let this develop. Destiny or not, written in the stars or not. I want to try and see if we can make it. If we truly are written in the stars,” she laughed a little, ”then we don’t need to rewrite the stars. If not, well I never did believe in destiny.”   
Chat didn’t reply choosing instead to kiss her once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm not actually sure whether or not I like the ending I must admit. But here - it's done. And I really wanted the title somewhere in the fic which was actually a lot harder than I thought it would be. But I guess that what happens when you write your fic based on you title and not deciding on a title based on the fic.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually sure where I'm going with this. Huh, hop along for the ride. But fair warning; I'm currently studying for exams so a) this is un-betaed and 2) it might take a while before I update. I just had a short urge to write and actually inteded to write a oneshot, but hey, here we are and there will be at least one more chapter.


End file.
